Ice King's Rescue
by doctorwho9000
Summary: Sequel to Adventure Time: The Latest Adventure. After the Ice King is transported to Aaa chaos erupts and only Finn and Jake can save him. The catch? They have to save him before Ooo is sucked out of existence from a black hole.
1. The Aftermath

**Hello Fanfiction! The sequel to Adventure Time: The Latest Adventure is finally here. Enjoy!**

* * *

A dark sky, howling winds, and the screams of the inhabitants of Ooo filled the air as all of this came out of the farewell party for the people of Aaa. Finn the human runs out and tries to find Princess Bubblegum, suddenly he finds her.

"PB!" Finn yelled, as she ran past him.

She quickly turned around responding to his question with a rude, "What!?"

"What's happening?"

"I'll tell you later. But now get Jake and meet me at the castle!"

"Ok!"

Finn ran through the panicked crowd, searching for Jake. He finally spotted him about to get on Lady Rainicorn and fly off.

"Jake!" Finn yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Finn!" Jake yelled, "C'mon bro, this is getting pretty ugly and Lady is going to fly us far away, to safety."

"Could I alter our course then?" he asked.

"Sure," Jake replied, "Lady is that ok?"

"Sure, where to?" Lady said.

"The castle in the Candy Kingdom," Finn said, "So that we can talk to PB and find out what the glob is going on."

"Alright then, hop on quick!" Lady said.

So they flew amongst the chaos to the castle.

* * *

_A few minutes later, in the Candy Kingdom…_

Princess Bubblegum was in her room talking to herself about the current situation and who caused it, the Ice King.

"Ice King! I swear when I get my hands on you-," PB muttered to herself then she turned around and noticed Finn, Jake, and Lady, "Oh! You're here, great! Now let's get down to business."

"So what is going on outside?" Jake asked.

"Glad you asked," PB said, "I'll tell you. Basically, Ice King had too much Aaa punch and someone must have tainted it so it would re-write the people of Ooo's genetic code if too much punch was ingested. I don't know who that was but we can go in and rescue him."

"How can we do that?" Finn wondered out loud.

"Good question," PB said, "It's simple really. All we need to do is to send you and Jake, if you guys are up for it, through the black hole and rescue the Ice King. I can tell by your faces that you guys are confused. The black hole leads directly into the Land of Aaa."

"I'm up for it, are you Jake?" Finn asked his canine friend.

"I'm super ready, if it means that we will get rid of this darkness and howling wind," he said.

"Now," PB said, "Let's get you guys ready for the journey through. Peppermint Butler, show them to the lab preparation room will you please?"

"Yes, princess."

And so they hurried down the hall to the lab prep room, with the fate of Ooo resting on their shoulders.

* * *

**Well here's the introduction to the sequel. If you like it favorite it or follow or both, you can also write a review too.**


	2. The Rescue and The Secret Plot

**Hey guys sorry it took SIX months to get you this new chapter, but here it is! Enjoy! Oh, also if you go to my profile you can find my twitter which will contain story updates now! Be sure to check it out!**

* * *

"You guys look great!" PB said, "Now let's go over the checklist quickly."

Finn and Jake were dressed in white jumpsuit with helmets similar to that of astronauts. They were preparing for departure into the land of Aaa.

"We're ready PB," Finn said.

"Good, now you guys have your jumpsuits and helmets, check," she said, "Packs? Stun guns? Rope?"

"Packs check. Stun guns check. Rope?" Jake replied back.

"I've got the rope," Finn told his confused friend.

"Great! You're all set; head back to the cave and jump into the black hole. All of Ooo is counting on you! If you fail, you'll have killed us all," PB said, the last of which she said under her breath.

So the heroes departed to the cave. Along their way, they saw nothing but empty landscape, a black sky, and a howling wind. Finally, they had come to the cave where nothing from the party had remained.

"Let's get to it! I'm going in!" Finn shouted and jumped into the hole.  
"Finn! Wait let's not, oh fine. Woo!" Jake said as he reluctantly followed.

* * *

"Hey guys, bros. Wake up! I made breakfast!" a voice said to awaken the duo.  
"Waza? Ice King?" Finn said as he shot straight up.  
"Ugh. Ice King? On the first try? C'mon…" Jake said.

"Yes me aren't you happy to see me? Come, the breakfast is this way," he said heading towards the kitchen.

"Aren't we in you castle?" Jake said.

"Nope, it's Ice Queen's castle. She's letting me stay here," he said.

"Then in that case," Finn pulled out the stun gun, "Let's go home." And shot the Ice King in the back, causing him to fall on the ground unconscious.

"Very sneaky, I like it!" Jake said in response, "Let's get out of here."

They started to tie him up. Once they were finished they realized that they needed to back to the black hole in the cave. One thing they found out by looking out the window is that Aaa was looking exactly like Ooo. So they quickly packed up their guns and the extra rope and headed back towards the cave.

They had reached the cave only to be stopped by the Ice Queen with Fiona and Cake.

"Fiona! Cake! Out of the way, we have to get back home," Jake said.

"Why aren't you guys fighting this creep?" Finn asked, "We'll help you if you need it."

"AH HAHAHAHA! Ahem. You two aren't going anywhere!" the Ice Queen screamed, "Fiona and Cake are under my control and there is nothing you can do to stop-"

She was cut off in her sentence by Jake's stun gun hitting her. She fell to the ground in her 'victory' stance. Finn then was able to stun Fiona and Cake, which, Finn thought, would free them from the Ice Queen.

"Let's go bro things are getting pretty freaky," Jake said.  
"Agreed. Let's go," Finn replied.

So they both jumped into the black hole, they did miss Prince Gumball coming into the cave.

"So they rescued the Ice King? No matter. I will conquer Ooo with that old wizard or not," he said pulling out a cell phone, "Peppermint Butler? It's me. The plan needs to be accelerated to full speed. Yes. That does mean some people might get seriously injured. But you'll have a high ranking my position in my new empire. See you then."

He clicked off the phone and went back to the Candy Kingdom to prepare his invasion…


End file.
